Tochter des Niben
Tochter des Niben ist ein Lehrbuch in und . Liest man das Buch, erhöht sich die Veränderung um eine Stufe. Fundorte Skyrim *Im Brandy-Krug-Hof *Unter einem Bootswrack westlich von Dämmerstern *Markarth: In Festung Unterstein *Als Belohnung nach der Quest Ran an die Bücher *Auf einem Berg zwischen Haemars Schande und der Alchemistenhütte Oblivion *Leyawiin, Magiergilde: Im Wohnzimmer in einem Regal Inhalt Bravil ist eine der entzückendsten Städte in Cyrodiil, funkelnd in ihrer einfachen Schönheit, berühmt durch ihre Vergangenheit. Kein Besuch im südlichen Teil der kaiserlichen Provinz ist ohne einen Spaziergang durch den aufregenden Flusshafen von Bravil, ein Gespräch mit den freundlichen Einheimischen, und natürlich, in der Tradition des Ortes, ein geflüstertes Wort zur berühmten Statue der Glücklichen Alten Dame komplett. Viele Tausende von Jahren vor der Ankunft der Atmoraner war das Volk der Ayleiden schon seit langer Zeit in der Nähe der heutigen Stadt Bravil ansässig. Damals wie heute diente der Niben als Nahrungsquelle und Transportweg, und der Ort hatte damals sogar mehr Einwohner als heute. Wir wissen nicht genau, wie sie ihre Region nannten - sie lebten sehr isoliert, daher benutzten sie wahrscheinlich einfach ihr Wort für "Heimat". Diese wilden Ayleiden waren dort so fest verwurzelt, dass die Region um Bravil zu den letzten Gebieten zählte, welche die Alessier-Armee im zweiten Jahrhundert der 1. Ära befreite. Obwohl - Mara sei Dank - kulturell wie auch archäologisch nicht mehr viel von diesem Zeitalter übrig ist, sind die Geschichten um ihre Ausschweifungen und Verderbtheit noch heute Legende. Wie die Ayleiden diese lange Belagerung überhaupt durchstehen konnten, ist bis heute unter den Gelehrten umstritten. Alle sind sich jedoch darin einig, dass die Ehre des Sieges einem Zenturio der Kaiserin Alessia gebührt, einem Mann namens Teo Bravillius Tasus - seinen Namen trägt heute die Stadt. Man sagt, dass er den Ort trotz heftigen Widerstandes nicht weniger als viermal einnahm. Doch jedes Mal fand er im Morgengrauen seine ganzen Truppen innerhalb des Dorfes tot vor - ermordet. Bis weitere Truppen eintrafen, war die befestigte Stadt schon wieder mit Ayleiden bevölkert. Nach der zweiten erfolgreichen Invasion wurden geheime unterirdische Tunnel gefunden und zugeschüttet, aber am nächsten Morgen waren wieder alle Soldaten tot, und die Einwohner waren zurückgekehrt. Nach der dritten erfolgreichen Belagerung wurden Legionen außerhalb der Stadt postiert, die Straßen und Flussläufe nach Hinweisen auf Angreifer absuchten, aber niemand war zu finden. Am nächsten Morgen wurden die Leichen der Besatzungssoldaten von den Brüstungen der Stadtmauern hinuntergeworfen. Teo Bravillius Tasus wusste, dass die Ayleiden sich irgendwo in der Stadt versteckt halten mussten, bis es dunkel war, um die Soldaten dann im Schlaf zu ermorden. Die Frage war nur: Wo? Nach der vierten Invasion führte er persönlich seine Soldaten an und durchsuchte gründlich jeden Winkel, jeden Schatten der Stadt. Gerade als man die erfolglose Suche abbrechen wollte, bemerkte der große Zenturio zwei merkwürdige Dinge. Hoch oben in den Stadtmauern, weit höher, als man klettern könnte, gab es eingerückte schmale Plattformen. Und am Ufer des Flusses, der durch die Stadt floss, entdeckte er einen einzelnen Fußabdruck von jemandem, der ganz offensichtlich keine Stiefel trug wie die kaiserlichen Truppen. Die Ayleiden hatten sich offenbar auf zweierlei Weise versteckt. Einige waren an den Mauern hinaufgeschwebt und hatten sich dort oben versteckt, während andere in den Fluss gerutscht waren, wo sie imstande waren, unter Wasser zu atmen. Nachdem nun die ungewöhnlichen Schlupflöcher der seltsamen Elfen entdeckt waren, fiel es nicht mehr schwer, sie herauszutreiben und dafür zu sorgen, dass es keine mitternächtlichen Anschläge mehr auf die Truppen der Kaiserin gab. Es mag unglaublich erscheinen, dass eine ganze Ortsgemeinschaft im Umgang mit Magie viele hundert Jahre vor Gründung der Magiergilden so zauberkundig sein konnte, dass die breite Bevölkerung diese Magie erlernen konnte. Es scheint jedoch Anhaltspunkte dafür zu geben, dass, ebenso wie die Psijics, die auf der Insel Artaeum die Schule der Mystik entwickelten, lange bevor es einen Namen dafür gab, die noch unbekannten Ayleiden von Süd-Cyrodiil etwas entwickelt hatten, was in späteren Jahren die Schule der Veränderung darstellen würde. Das ist schließlich gar nicht so abwegig, wenn man bedenkt, dass andere Ayleiden zur der Zeit, als Bravil eingenommen wurde, und auch später Gestaltwandler waren. Die Bewohner des früheren Bravil konnten sich nicht in Tiere und Ungeheuer verwandeln, aber sie konnten ihre Körper verändern, um sich zu verbergen. Eine damit verwandte und gewiss nützliche Fähigkeit. Aber nicht wirksam genug, um sich am Ende zu retten. Heute ist in Bravil von der Ayleiden-Kultur kaum noch etwas übrig, aber architektonische Wunder anderer Art sind deutlich sichtbar. So wunderschön und markant die Kathedrale der Heiligen Mara und der Fürstenpalast auch sein mögen, kein vom Menschen geschaffenes Bauwerk in Bravil ist so berühmt wie die Statue der Glücklichen Alten Dame. Die Geschichten, die sich um die Dame ranken, sind zu zahlreich, um sie alle aufzuzählen. Es heißt, dass sie als uneheliche Tochter einer Hure in Bravil zur Welt kam, gewiss kein vielversprechender Anfang eines vom Glück geprägten Lebens. Sie wurde von den anderen Kindern gehänselt, die sie immer wieder fragten, wer ihr Vater sei. Jeden Tag lief sie wegen solcher Grausamkeiten weinend nach Hause. Eines Tages kam ein Priester aus Stendarr nach Bravil, um wohltätige Werke zu tun. Er sah das weinende kleine Mädchen, und als er es fragte, erzählte es ihm die Ursache seines Elends: es wusste nicht, wer sein Vater war. "Du hast einen freundlichen Blick und einen Mund, der nicht lügt", sagte der Priester nach einem Moment mit einem Lächeln. "Du bist ganz offensichtlich ein Kind von Stendarr, dem Gott der Gnade, der Wohltätigkeit, und des wohlverdienten Glücks." Die wohlgesetzten Worte des Priesters veränderten fortan das Leben des Mädchens. Wann auch immer sie von nun an gefragt wurde, wer ihr Vater sei, antwortete sie fröhlich: "Ich bin ein Kind des Glücks." Sie wuchs auf und wurde ein Schankmädchen, so heißt es, das seine Gäste freundlich und großzügig bediente und ihnen sogar Kredit gewährte, wenn sie kein Geld hatten. In einer besonders stürmischen Nacht nahm sie einen jungen, in Lumpen gekleideten Mann auf, der nicht nur kein Geld bei sich hatte, sondern auch noch grob und unhöflich war, als sie ihm Essen brachte und ein Zimmer gab. Am nächsten Morgen reiste er ohne ein Wort des Dankes ab. Ihre Freunde und ihre Familie tadelten sie und meinten, sie solle lieber vorsichtig sein, denn er hätte ja gefährlich werden können. Eine Woche später traf eine königliche Kutsche in Bravil ein, mit einem kaiserlichen Prinzen als Fahrgast. Obwohl er kaum zu erkennen war, war es derselbe junge Mann, dem die Dame geholfen hatte. Er entschuldigte sich sehr für sein Aussehen und sein Benehmen und erklärte ihr, er sei von einer Hexenbande entführt und verflucht worden, und erst später wieder zu Verstand gekommen. Die Dame wurde mit Reichtümern überschüttet, die sie, großzügig wie immer, unter den Bewohnern von Bravil verteilte, wo sie zufrieden bis ins hohe Alter lebte. Niemand weiß, wann die Statue zu ihrem Gedenken am Dorfplatz errichtet wurde, oder wer der Künstler war, aber sie steht seit Tausenden von Jahren dort, seit der ersten Ära. Und bis heute besuchen Gäste und Einwohner Bravils gleichermaßen die Glückliche Alte Dame, um sie zu bitten, ihre Vorhaben mit Glück zu segnen. Nur ein weiterer charmanter Aspekt des bezaubernden und äußerst glücklichen Städtchens Bravil. en:Bravil: Daughter of the Niben es:Hija Niben fr:Bravil : Fille de la Niben it:Figlia del Niben ru:Дитя Нибена Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Lehrbücher